


Dance In The Dark

by HolyWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x16, Dancing, Derek Comes Back, Drabble, M/M, club scene, derek and stiles finally meet again, illuminated, post 3x15, the 'I missed you' scene, undercover-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You've been gone for months and the first words you say to me are ‘dance with me.’” Stiles says up against his ear, breath tickling Derek’s skin. “Not as romantic as I’d hope for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this quick, little piece last night while listening to Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga. 
> 
> The only reason it's rated teen is because stiles says the f-word.

He turns around to see Stiles behind him, eyes wide, and hand steady on his shoulder.

“Derek?” Stiles eyes are full of questions.

He only stares at him. Stiles pale skin glows against the strobe lights in the room and even with the pounding, pulsing music, he can hear Stiles’ wild heartbeat in his chest.

Stiles eyes are wide. “You’re back. You’re fucking back…”

Derek spots someone in the back of the club, and hears him swearing while clutching his arm. He grabs Stiles’ hand off of his shoulder and grasps his hand. “Dance with me.”

Stiles doesn't even have any time to respond before Derek is pulling him along onto the middle of the dance floor, and pulling him close up against him. Stiles huffs against his neck, hot breath against his skin, before bringing his arms up Derek’s biceps, fingers gripping his shoulders. Derek ignores the warm feeling of have Stiles body pressed up against his in favor of glaring across the room at his possible suspect.

“You've been gone for months and the first words you say to me are ‘dance with me.’” Stiles says up against his ear, breath tickling Derek’s skin. “Not as romantic as I’d hope for.”

Derek glances down at him to see Stiles smirking and he rolls his eyes. “Now isn't the time, Stiles.”

This time Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… we’re after murderers, everyone’s in danger… Really just a normal day for me so far.”

“I wouldn't call dancing with me normal.”

Stiles laughs. “I missed you.”

Derek tugs him closer, a small grin forming on his mouth. “I missed you, too.”

 

 

If you wish, follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.howlwiththewolvessterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
